Truth
by SVU101
Summary: This is the sequel of “Abuse”. In the last chapter of abuse we see Gabriella giving away William and now its sixteen years later. we see what he goes through in finding his real mother.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth is here to see…

**Summary: This is the sequel of "Abuse". In the last chapter of abuse we see Gabriella giving away William and now its sixteen years later. we see what he goes through in finding his real mother. There's a lot it in and I hope you all like ti:)**

**All I have to say is Catherine is mine! LOL**

Chapter one

_Beep, beep, beep_

William Conner's could hear his alarm clock beeping into his ear. He took his head out from under the covers and looked at it. Seven O'clock was mocking him in big red letters. He pressed the sleep button and threw the covers off of him and as he did he turned on the radio and went to his bathroom.

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around_

Chorus:

Downstairs his mother was cooking breakfast. She looked up to see her daughter walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"William up yet?" she asked Emily.

"Yeah, he's showering. He smells completely! Morning Daddy." she said taking a bite out of her pancakes.

William looked in the mirror as he finished drying off his body and getting dressed.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)_

"William Come on before you miss your bus!" he heard his mother yelling at him to hurry up.

"I'll be right down there mom!"

"Of course you will." She said smirking and walking back into the kitchen.

"So what are you doing today?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"Um, well I was wondering if I could go to Sarah's house since its Friday." She replied to her mother.

"I don't know, George?" she said looking at her husband.

"Well the girl needs to have a social life Liz, you can go, but make sure you call us first." He said warning his daughter. She smiled and drank her orange jucice. William came running into the kitchen and grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"I will see you all later." he said giving his mother a kiss and his little sister a hug. He waved good bye to his mother and left the house.

I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

_Chorus_  
_  
Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine_

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the that's really real  
  
_Chorus till end_

He looked around and saw his friends waiting for him in the front.

"Hey, you have to wake up early!" Frankie, his best friend said to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sixteen I can sleep all I want." He said as they walked to the bus stop.

They plopped themselves into the back seats of the bus and talked the whole way. It was a thirty minute ride so they talked. Meaning, some students were catching up their friends, or doing their homework or just sleeping on the bus.

"Ok, but the one question is how are you going to get Ann to the dance with you?" Frankie asked. William shrugged while looking at the cheerleaders' captain, Anne. Sure she was hot, but he wasn't really interested in her, but in his friends view they were a perfect match. He was a jock and she was a popular, what do expect?

The bus stopped and all the students scurried off the bus. They went to their friends or lockers wither one was a place they went. William went straight to his locker instead of being with his friends. Ok so your wondering why would a jock like school, well the point is he's smart. He doesn't show his grades because everyone thinks that jocks are stupid and pass with 65's, for him he passes with 90s and 100s.

He opened his locker and took out the books he needed for the first two periods and closed his locker, but as he did the bell rang and students were running to homeroom. The greatest place of all, that is if you weren't in Mrs. Darbus's homeroom. She was old, very old, but still had that toughness in her. He walked to his homeroom and took a seat. She was sitting in her chair looking at every student. Noticing a seat empty she marked the person down and nodded off into her work.

"Go ask her!" Frankie said looking at him. William looked up from his work.

"Frankie, listen to me I NEED to study for this test." William said nodding to his review sheet.

"What test?"

"The chemistry test."

"No that must be for your class. I'm still amazed that you made it into AP chemistry." He said shrugging and turning around in his seat.

"Welcome back people! It's Friday and I know you're all ready to just sleep, but you can't! Next week is the spring fling dance so all you guys better have a girl! Umm, well guys today is pretty dull no meetings and nothing, but one thing….sleep time!" everyone laughed as Selena the schools biggest girl joker spoke into the mike.

"Oh, William Conner's' report to the principles office, Laters people." The bell rang and William got his book bag and books and walked out of homeroom and to the office. He looked at the sectary and nodded his head as he knocked on the principles door. He heard a faint come in and walked in. he noticed a girl sitting in a chair. He looked at her questioningly as he took his own seat.

"This is Catherine Myers, she's new here." The principle said to me.

"And…?"

"Well you both have the same classes and she needs a guide." He said.

"Every class?" William said looking at her. She looked normal, but no one is ever normal.

"Every class." He said as the last bell rang.

"Go, you'll miss you class." He said. William and Catherine stood up and walked into the empty hallways.

"Well I'm William." He said holding out his hand smiling. Catherine took his hand and shook it lightly.

"So…how do you like the school?" he asked walking in the hallway along with her.

"There's a lot of red."

"Like the movie Omen, I know. That's what I thought when I came here." He said smiling at her. He looked at her as she bit on her lower lip trying not to smile.

"Hey, you can smile, no one's going to hurt you…well there's one teacher that will, but she's no where in site." He said looking at her.

"Um, yeah shouldn't we be getting to class?" she asked showing amusement in her face.

"And she shows a smile. Well Catherine we should be going and I am going to warn you. All eyes will be on you and I when we walk into the classroom."

"Why?"

"I'm the school jock." He said smiling as he pushed opened the door. Surely as he said all the students eyes were looking at them. Everyone had their protective goggles on doing their tests.

"William take your seat." Mrs. Sally said. William nodded taking his seat at his station alone. "Who are you?" she asked looking at Catherine.

"I'm Catherine Myers. I'm new." She said handing the teacher her schedule.

"Well William, you finally get a lab partner. Take your seat next to William and he'll show you what to do." Catherine nodded and sat down next to William at their station.

"Thought you could get rid of me huh?" he asked as they put their goggles on.

"Huh?"

"Don't lie I saw a flash of disappointment in your eyes." he said smiling and taking a tube filled with green liquid out of it's holder and showing her what to do, but being in an AP class she knew what she was doing.

Ok, pencils down and tests in." Mrs. Sally yelled as the bell rang. The students got up and left everything there and handed in their tests on the way out.

"So ready for English? We're reading Romeo and Juliet, classic."

"You're a jock, you're supposed to be mean and rude…why aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm a different kind of person with his own character." He said shrugging and going up the stairs.

Third period came and as early as it was it was lunch time.

"So what do you do for lunch?" Catherine asked.

"Well we don't eat. We eat during fifth period because we have it free again. It's too early now, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah…so then what do you do?" she asked as they walked onto the field.

"Yo will!" they both turned around on the middle of the football field.

"What's up Frankie." He said looking at his friend.

"I'm doing cool. Hey so who is this lady?" he said looking her up and down. William looked Catherine who was looking around.

"Dude, don't do that. It's rude and disturbing in ways." William said to him.

"Hey, I'm a man with needs!" Frankie said about to walk up to the curious girl.

"And you're a sixteen man, who I hope is a virgin." William said laying a hand on his friends' chest stopping him and taking it away.

"Are you a virgin?" Frankie asked.

"Yes I am and unlike some people, I'm waiting for the right person."

"IS Anne the right person?"

"Dude, can we get off this subject, please."

"Ok, so who is she?"

"Catherine."

"Ok, well we'll meet you after school, k?"

"Sorry man I have a project in health class that I need to do."

"Ok, see you later." Frankie said running away.

"Who was your friend?"

"Frankie, he's on the basketball team with me."

"Another jock. Is he like you?"

"Would that be a good or bad compliment?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"Eh…I don't think I want to look at it." he said following her.

The day dragged on as they went to health class and what were the odds Catherine and William remained partners for a project that was due tomorrow.

"My house or yours?"

"Well my house right now is messy with boxes, so I say yours."

"Ok, well just a warning my room is a complete mess." William said smiling at her as they walked towards his house. It was a forty minute walk, but the air was nice outside. William opened the front door and looked around.

"MOM?" he called into the house.

"In the kitchen!" she yelled back.

"Ok, so just watch out. She can kill you any minute now." William said as they walked in.

"Hey, I'm baking so do you want anything? Oh hey, you're a new face. I'm Elizabeth, William's mother." She said looking at Catherine.

"I'm Catherine."

"So what are you two up too?" she asked pouring the brownie mix into a bowel and putting the egg into it.

"Health project, fun." He said.

"Ok, well Emily is gone for the night. Do you want to stay for dinner Catherine? It'll be just William, you and I." his mother said smiling.

"I would love too." She said smiling.

"Ok mom we'll be upstairs, call if you need!"

For three hours they were at the books doing the project.

"Ok, so I did mine now you have to do yours." Catherine said looking at her part of the poster board.

"...I still can't believe you brought your birth certificate." William said looking at her.

"Well, the principle told me what to bring so I did. Now where's yours?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know let's go ask my mom." He said getting off the carpet and pulling her up. They went down stairs where his mother was putting some finishing touches on a cake.

"Who's the cake for?" William asked.

"No one. What do you need?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh I need a copy of my birth certificate." He said getting a brownie for Catherine and himself.

"A what?"

"My birth certificate…you do have mine, don't you?" he asked looking at his mother.

"William…your father and I have been waiting for this moment…um, but we're not your real parents." Elizabeth said looking down.

Catherine looked over at William who looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.

A/N ok…..umm…..so this isn't the best chapter, but I didn't really feel like taking ten chapters for him to find out. I wanted to get straight to the point and this was the best way in my head. We get a reacting and a lot more stuff in the next chapter.

I want to thank all the people who reviewed "Abuse" and I hope you all review this too!

Oh and if anyone has a good idea for the title I'll be so happy! Lol as you see the title is…eh…lol oh and any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth

**A/N How are you all? hope you's are goods! Haha sorry, I'm hyper. So I want to thank **Bluecrush **because she helped me with the title even though she though it was stupid, I liked it. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm amazed so many did with the alerts down.** xXloveHSMloveXx** had pointed out that I mentioned it was Friday, but a project was due the next day SORRY! Lol, but lets say today is Friday in the story ok? Ok. **

**Chapter 2**

"Catherine, can you go upstairs, please." Elizabeth said to the teenager who was looking at William. He just stood there looking down at the counter. Who were his _real _parents? He turned around and saw Catherine walking out of the kitchen and he heard her steps going up the stairs. He looked up at the person he called mom.

"Who are my real parents?" he asked staring at her.

"William…" she said looking at him, but then staring down.

"What? I can't know about my parents. You lied to me for sixteen years!" he said with his voice rising.

"I know and William, I'm sorry, but your father and I weren't going to tell you for another while, but-."

"But you should've told me! I'm going to my room." he said leaving the kitchen.

Thirty-five minutes away form The Conner's

"Mommy!" a four year old little girl came running into the house holding a picture.

"Be careful Annabel!" The father shouted at his youngest daughter.

"I will be! Peez I can certainly be careful." She said looking at her father and running into the arms of her mother. The thirty-year-old mother picked up her daughter and placed her on the island in the kitchen.

"Mommy, look what I made." She said pushing the piece of paper into her moms' hands. She stared at the paper and looked at her daughter.

"It's nice, sweetie." She said giving her daughter a kiss on the fore head. "Now you better go upstairs and wash up. Your Aunts, Uncles and cousins are coming over and you want to be CLEAN!" she said lifting her up and placing her on the ground. She ran up the stars and her husband wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"You shouldn't be lifting her like that." Troy Bolton said.

"Yeah, yeah She's three and doesn't even weigh that much. Which is my point. I'm making her try this tonight." Gabriella said holding up a plate of vegetables.

"Ok, I know you want her to eat more, but she's not going to eat that." He said pulling away from her and laughed.

"Hey, your mean." She said placing the plate on the counter and placing a hand on her six month bump.

"Well, that's my job." He said going over to the fridge.

"So where's my Isobel?" she asked.

"Isobel is at soccer. I'll pick her up later on."

"Great, now one more thing."

"What? If you want me to go and see if we have butter then no. you are one disgusting pregnant women. Eating a pound of butter…just ewe." He said shaking his head.

"Troy, that is so mean, but no I was going to ask if you could find something for me. Go up into the attic and find my scarp book. I'm trying to find this picture of Lilly, Justin, Cameron, my dad and Lindsay."

"Why do you need a picture?"

"Because I'm bored, pregnant and right now growing! I want to have a picture of my family around." She said looking at him.

"I just don't get why they made you take leave!" he groaned walking into the sun house.

"Um you told them to, Troy!" She said wobbling behind him.

"No, just said that you shouldn't be doing surgeries."

"Uh, huh, ok whatever. All I know is I'm not allowed in until this kid is born and when it is I'm smacking you."

"But you smack me twenty-four seven."

"Oh well." She said plopping herself down on a couch.

"Mommy is this ok?" Annabel asked running into the sun house with a yellow dress on.

"Perfect." Troy said lifting his daughter up in the air. She laughed as she was set back down. She ran out into the backyard and played with the two dogs.

"I swear her whole closet is filled with dresses!" Gabriella said getting up and looking at her daughter.

"Hey she looks cute!" Troy said defending the dresses since he's the one who bought them all.

"Oh please, for all we know she might grow up to be…a spoiled brat since someone is always giving in to her tricks." She said looking at her husband.

"Hey, I do not give in to her all the time!"

"Uh-huh." She said just as the doorbell rang.

"Who's here?" he asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and wobbled to the front door. She opened it and was met by Sharpay and Zeke and there kids and a very familiar looking girl.

"HEY!" Sharpay said squealing and holding a bag of gifts. Hey. They all piled in.

"I thought you were at soccer." Gabriella said closing the front door.

"I was, but coach ended early today!" Isobel said looking at me.

"Uh-huh, go clean up." she said walking into the house and sitting on a couch in the living room.

"So what's up?" Sharpay asked as Zeke went to the sun house with Sandra and Nicole. They were both eight months old and the most adorable babies you could ever imagine.

"Um besides the fact that I miss being in the hospital, nothing. I'm cooking and cooking and this kid inside of me won't stop kicking my bladder!" she said jumping a little due to a bladder kick.

"Well…hey at least you know it'll be a good soccer kicker just like izzie." Sharpay said smiling. Isobel "izzie" was the star of the soccer team. She was twelve and a very good kid. She and Troy had done the thing for their first time together in College. They were both twenty and Isobel was born when Gabriella was just twenty-one. Of course it did bring back a bad memory…well it was a good memory.

"Hey you ok?" Sharpay tapped Gabriella's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing just thinking of him." She said giving a small weak smile.

"Gabi, you can see him you know." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to get over the fact that I let him go! I mean…I don't know what I mean. Look everyone is going to be here soon and then that's when the party starts." Gabriella said smiling at her.

"What joy."

A/N **Thank you all who are reading! I have to go now, sorry! **


	3. Chapter 3

Truth

Chapter three

William stared at his bedroom wall. Catherine was sitting next to him as he just…sat there.

"William?" she asked quietly her voice sounded far away in William's world. He was adopted…who were his real parents? Why did they give him up? Did they hate him? Why were questions popping up in his head?

"They couldn't even mention it to me when I was little?" he asked no one in particular.

"William, you were a kid, if they did they would have to explain it to you and that would make it harder for them." She said looking at him in the eyes. William looked back at her with his brown eyes staring into her blue violet ones. He searched her eyes to see if he could get anything from her since most of the time he got people's feelings by looking into their eyes, but he couldn't get anything from her.

"Do you to go for ice cream?" he asked.

"We have a project due, though."

"It's Friday cat, we have time…do you mind if I call you cat?" he asked standing up.

"No, it's ok." She said smiling.

"You can call me Will or something most people call me Will." He said running down the stairs and out the door with her.

"No thank you I think William is just prefect." She said smiling.

"Now I actually wonder about it, did my real parents actually name me William or did my fake ones…" he said walking along with her.

"Probably your real ones, my ones did." She said starring straight.

"Wait, your adopted?" he said stopping her from walking.

"Yeah, my parents died in a car crash and in their will it said if anything ever happened to them they wanted my name to stay the same always. So I'm adopted and I know my parents loved me and still do. Maybe yours were killed too." She said as they resumed walking. They walked into the ice cream store and walked out five minutes later with ice cream in with their hands.

They were walking and playing truth or Dare, but mostly truth. What they didn't realize was that they were walking away from home and into a different neighbor hood.

"Ok….Pizza or salad?" William asked. Catherine looked at him strangely.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked giving off a small laugh.

"It's my question, now answer."

"Pizza, defiantly." She said nodding her head. She looked at him just in time to see his smile grow.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…the girls in my grade eat either salad or carrots or anything none fattening. They think their all fat."

"Are you kidding me? There all like….sticks!" she exclaimed. He nodded his head.

"Your tall…how tall are you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Um, 5''9'. You?"

"5"4'. I'm nearly your height." She said laughing.

"Ah-hah! Another thing you laugh! The girls are always giggling like two year olds, it gets on my nerves." He said liking her more and more.

Before Catherine could respond, a soccer ball hit William in the head. He looked confused and picked it up. he looked around to see a girl running from a house with balloons on it.

"Sorry, sir, my dearest cousin decided to kick the ball in the wrong way." She said smiling.

"It's ok."

"ISOBEL, come in your mother wants to cut the cake!" William looked at the girl as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming dad. Well thank you, oh and can I just one thing?" she asked as she took the ball.

"Sure."

"Are you guys dating, because if you are then will defiantly have cut kids." She said smiling at them.

"Isobel!"

"I'm coming, jeez can't a twelve year-old have a life?" she yelled running back into the backyard.

"Uh, so yeah." Catherine said smiling. "It's eight come on we better start walking back." she said grabbing his hand and starting to run.

Back in the House

Gabriella sat at the table where the cake was sitting in front of her. She saw Troy and Isobel come in. "Finally." She said smiling holding a knife in her hand. She cut out the first piece and got out a plate. Eating the cake she could feel her baby kicking as if saying I want some! She hand a hand on her stomach and rubbed it calming the baby down.

The day ended and everyone went home to sleep and the kids were in bed and Gabriella was sitting on their bed looking through photos. "Ok the kids are in bed and you are still looking through photos…" Troy said trailing off.

"Hey! I just found the cutest picture." She said taking it out of the photo book and handing it over to him.

"Who is it?" he asked turning it over to see anything.

"William, when he was born." Gabriella said looking down at the other photos.

"Are those photos of William?" he asked sitting down at her feet.

"Yeah, after I gave him away they sent me a picture every week." She said smiling, but then it faded away.

"But then they stopped five years ago." She said taking the picture and putting it back in. she closed the photo book and set it aside.

"Gabi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine I'm just…tired. All I do all day is sit drink eat nothing!" she said leaning back into a pillow.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her palms.

"It's not your fault…well it is, but still, I love you too much." She said smiling. He smiled and put his ear against her stomach trying to hear the baby's heart beat.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing a bit.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen to her."

"It's a boy!" she said raising her hands.

"I think it's a girl." He whispered looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"You just want another girl because you can spoil them." She said smiling.

"Hey when we have a boy you can spoil him."

"I'm not going to spoil him because then he'll be a brat." She said smiling.

"You ruin my fun." He said staying in his position.

"Don't I always." She said smiling.

"So I have an idea, we can buy paint for the nursery and I can do everything." He said.

"No I'm helping with the whole thing. I don't care." She said as he got up and climbed over her to lay next to her.

"Oh come on please!"

"No, knowing you you're going to paint the room pink!" she said.

"No I won't!" he said defending himself.

"Troy, you will. Now give me my book." She said standing up as Troy gave her, her book. She wobbled over to the book shelf and placed the photo book on the shelf and went back over pulling the covers back and getting under them.

"So think of any names?" he asked playing with her hand.

"Jack William." She whispered.

"Are you sure about the William being the middle name?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that name has to stay in the family some how."

"I love it." he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you." She said just above a whisper before falling asleep. Troy smiled at his wife and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're an amazing women Gabi, I love you too." he smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"And I love you too."

**A/N I can't thank every one now because I have to go to work. Boo, but if I did have time I would thank everyone! So thank you ALL for reviewing! It means so much to me. sorry for the short chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Truth

Chapter4

It was Saturday and William had spent the whole morning looking through his fathers den since everyone in the house was still sleeping. All he had on his mind was his real parents and he was looking through papers and files to find his adoption papers. Sure he woke up at four and didn't find them till six. Once he had found them he slumped in his fathers chair and placed the papers on his desk. He pressed the back of his palms on his eyes and then stood up. He made sure everything looking the same and he walked out of the den with the papers in hand. He went to his room and placed the papers under his pillow and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Once he walked into the kitchen he saw his little sister standing there drinking her orange juice. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked walking over to the island.

"I have a game at eight and I wanted to be read. You are coming to my game right?" Emily asked placing her cup in the sink

William stared at his sister…well his…step sister or…just his friend or, he couldn't define what Emily even meant to him anymore. But he always went to her soccer games and supported her there and he never missed one and she never missed one of his football games. "Uh, Sorry Em, but I have to do something important today." He said smiling at her. _'Like see my parents' he thought._

He could immediately see the disappointed in her face, but she quickly covered it up, or at least tried too. He walked over to her and hugged her. "How about this, if you win or loose we can do whatever you want." He said going to a cabinet.

Emily looked at her older brother. They were close and for her being twelve that was great. "Fine…can I know what the important thing is? Does it have to do with Catherine? Because she's really nice, not like that other girl you like or at least Frank is trying to get you to ask out. You know that really, really skinny one (no offense!) and has no mind, but boys, well anyway I say you go with Catherine. She's pretty and curvy." She said staring at her brother.

"When did you get so…into my life?" he asked staring at her in disbelief.

"Since I hit puberty, bro."

"Do not say that to me! I don't need to hear about your puberty stuff." He said smiling at her.

"Fine, well tell mom that the game is at eight and don't be late…hey look I rhyme!" she said walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait, can't ya tell her you're self?" he called.

"NO! I'm leaving, Sarah's mom is picking me up." she said. William nodded his head and looked at the empty glass in hand. He rolled his eyes and placed it in the sink even though it was un-used and went upstairs.

He went into his room and locked the door and picked up the papers form under his pillow and placed them on his desk and went into the bathroom and went to shower. All he could think of once again, is what his parents would look like and what they were like. Where did they work?

He walked out of the bathroom moments later and into his room. He opened his cell phone and looked at it. Frankie had called three times. He threw his phone on his bed and opened his draws to get some jeans and a shirt. He pulled them on along with his boxers, of course. She grabbed his phone and the papers and went out of his room. He was in a rush to see his parents.

Once he closed the door he turned around to see his dad. "Hey where are you going?" he asked walking down the stairs. William followed him.

"I'm going to the park to meet Frankie. The guys and I are going to help the cleaning in the school garden." He said lying to his father.

"Good job, have fun!" he called as his son left the house. Even thought the cleaning the garden at the school was next week he went outside and looked at the papers. He went into his walking to his parent's house. Trying to calm his nerves down he took out his I-pod that he had grabbed off his nightstand. He put in the earplugs and started walking. He searched through his play lists and found the song he wanted and pressed play. He looked up and turned to his left, so an elderly lady could get by easy. When she passed he crossed the road and looked at the street name and turned.

It took about forty minutes to get to the house and what he recognized was this was the same house from the other day. He looked at his watch; it was nine…how time passes by. He walked up the steps and held his hand up to the door about to knock, but stopping.

'_What am I doing? What do I even say; hi I'm your son you gave me up for adoption, so how are you? AGH! Why didn't I think of anything before?' he thought to himself and mentally kicking himself inside. _

The door opened and there was the girl with the soccer ball from yesterday. "Hey you're that guy from the other day!" she said smiling.

"And your, Isobel right?" he asked hoping he got it right.

"Yeah, are you looking for anyone?" she asked.

"Izzie, who's at the door?" William heard a motherly voice ask. He looked at a pregnant women walking up behind Isobel and looking at him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm looking for…" he said taking his head phones off and putting them in his pocket and taking out the papers and reading off of them, "…Gabriella Montez." He said looking up.

"This is me, may I ask who you are?" she said as Isobel ran into the house.

Isobel ran into the kitchen and looked at her father with her blue eyes. "What do you want?" Troy asked raising his eyebrow knowing his daughter wanted something.

"Nothing, some one's at the door though." She said getting up on a kitchen chair and grabbing a banana.

"Who is it?" he asked her leaning against the counter.

"A guy named William!" she said pealing her banana. Troy froze as he heard the name William. He went into the hallway and saw Gabriella crying and hugging a male figure. It was William…

"Uh, I'm William Conner's. I was given up for adoption by you and I…feel really stupid for doing this. I just found out I'm adopted at a really weird time and I just wanted to meet my birth parents and here I am at your steps and I'm looking at you, my mother. You're my mother… I always wondered why my little sister had blue eyes and I had brown, but I always shrugged it off and my mom-well Elizabeth told me I'm adopted and now I'm just rambling." He said looking into his mothers tearing eyes.

"William?" she croaked. He nodded his head and she started crying and walking out of the house and wrapping her arms around her tall son.

**A/N Ok, so I have homework and I have to shower and I have a test in every subject, except lunch and I'm just stressed out:(** **Uh…this was a short chapter I know guys and I'm so sory, but I'm updating so the next chapter wouldn't be long and I promise dpeoepl I would make chapters long for other stories and now the long chapter stories will be adding on. **

**The next chapter of this story will be long so please understand if it's short ok? Ok!**

**xXloveHSMloveXx ** I'm glad you liked the chapter! LOL Gbaia nd Troy equals sexy and fluff! LOL random!

**Goldhilaryfan** this isn't a long chapter, but hey it's an update!

**Mrs. Hermonie J. Weasley ** thank you!

**Imfreak13 ** YOU! LOL, I love you so much your reviews make me laugh! Thank you for reviewing this.

**Bluecrush **Awe I'm glad you love this story, I would give you huge, but the screen is ebing mean, lol. Thank you!

**MackeyPAc ** is this a good update or what? Lol. Thank you for reviewing!

**Vanessa Turner ** I was wondering does turner count for the movie Pirates of the Caribbean?? I just wanted to know it was random! Lol.

**Ryella.4.Ever** You're a ryan and Gabi fan and your reviewing my story? Awe thank you! Lol, by the way I think ryan and Gabi are cut people! Just saying! He does have a good life in my head….but soon its going to turn EVIL! does evil laugh

**Topazchic08** WOO! Lol

**Barika** LOL I know right it's like wait that looks like my child that I gave up…oh well Isobel get your butt here! Lol.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan ** awe thank you for reviewing!

**SmexiiHoesher **HI!!!!!!!!! You're a new reviewer so hi! Lol.

**Butterflugoodbye ** my dad did that whole ear thing with my mom when she got pregnant with the twins, I found it so weird but cute at the same time so I was like oh yeah! Lol. Thank you for reviewing! I noticed you're always like the third or fourth one to review!

**JusticIsBlind13** Justice is blind and that is so true! Haha, uh well I'm you found it interesting!

**Ok just random, but did anyone see the trailer for Pirates of the Caribbean Three?!!!!!! I am so going to the movies on May 25th. The movie is coming out May 25th and yes I am so obsessed with Will turner! And Jack! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

Truth

Chapter 5

It had all happened fast. She would come and think of him, but soon pushed it away trying to think of her future, but she always kept his favorite blanket and would place it under her nose and hold it until she felt happy again. Now she set at the kitchen table looking at her first born child. The one which was a mistake…or what she thought it was in the beginning. He looked just like her and she could feel deep inside that there was a wall painted yellow for the happiness. Troy had taken the girls out for ice cream and to the park and she was just sitting there with him. The kitchen was filled with silence.

"So what do you do?" William said out of the bloom.

"Uh, I'm a surgeon." Gabriella said smiling at her job.

"But isn't that really hard? I mean if the patient dies the family could sue you or something."

"Eh, it depends sometimes." She said shrugging and folding her arms on the table.

She looked at him as he looked around the kitchen where pictures hung. Gabriella took every picture she could get and hang it up. The walls in her house when she was little were bare and she hated that. She saw his eyes land on the picture with Gabriella, Troy and their two children. She remembered that time, she had just found out she was pregnant and Sharpay thought it would be a cute picture. "You had more kids…was I some sort of a burden?" he asked suddenly looking at her.

Gabriella sat there with her mouth open and searching his face. "No you were not a burden." She said.

"Then why was I given up for adoption? I mean you must've had a reason." He said standing up and going to the island in the kitchen.

She sat there in her chair wondering if she should tell him…tell him about how he was conceived, but he was only sixteen…too young. _Yeah like you were when you got pregnant…_ she rolled her eyes at her thoughts and looked at him. "I was sixteen." She whispered choking back on her tears.

"Ok so I was a mistake?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No you weren't…well you were, but William giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I was sixteen, hurt, confused everything." She said looking at him.

"You left me there at that place to what? Find out I was adopted and that my mother gave me up. What were you a drug addict back then? Is that why you gave me up?"

"Drugs…you think I did drugs and that's the reason I left you. Well William you're wrong. I was sixteen and things kept coming at me. Some people treated me as an adult when I wasn't and I hurt in so many ways women can be hurt."

"Well what did my father do? Do you know him, is that Troy guy my father?"

"I don't know your father." She said stiffening in her chair partly knowing what he would say.

"So you were a whore, great my mother was a whore who slept around." She said starting to pace around.

Gabriella looked up at him just as his words left his mouth; they came piercing her heart slowly and painfully. _I didn't do anything to prevent my rapes…maybe he was right I did want it…_ she placed a hand up to her head, no she wasn't going to confuse herself right now. Her life is prefect; her past memories were not going to ruin that for her. She looked up at him as he paced. "I was sixteen, but the abuse started before that. My mother told me I was a product of rape, but at sixteen when I moved here…that all changed. Everything changed. I made friends…which was weird to me. I never had friends before.

"Uh my mom was an alcoholic. I did everything in the house, did what I was told and when I got my smart mouth on me I got punished. Broke my arm once and couple of other bones. Out of no where she brought home men and she would, let them do me. I asked her why? She did it out of love." Gabriella said standing up and smirking. "Love my ass, I got pregnant with you and hid it I think up till my sixth month. It was a blur after that, some many things happened. I had you and my father was there…there was a trial and then I moved into my fathers home with you and…I couldn't take it. I just couldn't take having you there…your cries I can still hear your cries." She said looking up at him.

He had stopped pacing and was looking at her. "I'm a product of rape…and so are you?"

"No, I found out my mother lied…it's a long and confusing story, but it doesn't matter."

"No, I mean I'm a product of rape, I learned about genes in school. I can pick up violence or…anything from him." William said. It more like he was talking to himself and not her.

"William, you won't turn into him."

"I have to go, my family might be worrying." He said walking out the door. Gabriella sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Fuck." She said before letting her head rest in the table.

Troy walked in the door with a sleeping girl in his arms and Isobel walking into the kitchen. Troy looked at his wife who was sleeping at the table. "Gabi?" he asked taking one arm away from his daughter and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm awake just resting." She said sitting up smiling.

"Yeah, ok, I'm going to put Annabel down and we'll talk, looks like you need it." he said squeezing her hand and going up stairs. He came back down five minutes later to see Isobel out in the back with her soccer ball. "So how did it go?"

Gabriella let out a huff and looked at him. "Hard…I told him he was the product of my rape and he started worrying and he left and before that he called me a whore, he thought I gave him to some random family because I hated him and that's exactly what I did Troy, I left him to a family I barely knew!" she said taking in a breath.

"Ok, first off, you're not a whore second, he had to find out some how…he'll come back, I think." He said looking down.

"I don't wanna think about this. I'm pregnant and I want to…do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…your smart, think of something."

"Well, we can't really do anything; I have to go get Chad from work."

"Why?"

"His car broke down and Taylor and him are in a fight."

"Ugh, well I have one word for you, stupid." She said standing up and walking upstairs.

"Hey, no kiss good-bye?" Troy asked turning around to his wife.

"Uh, no because seven months ago when I kissed you we ended up upstairs and in bed." she said turning around and looking at him.

"Eh, true…see later." He called out to her as he went into the back and watched his daughter play.

She rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Kneeling down beside the bed and pulled out a box that held William's old things in it. She took out the blue blanket that still held his scent in as a baby. She laid down on the bed hugging the small piece of cloth.

"He's back." she whispered before closing her eyes and sleeping.

**A/N ok so who thought this chapter was crappy? raises hand egh, I'm not sure. I don't know anymore. Uh…if anyone has any ideas there more then welcomes, I' stuck with this story and yeah, maybe it's because i haven't been using my brain lately. **

**Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter, I'm really happy to see people liking this story!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Truth

Chapter 6

**xXloveHSMloveXx **Lol, thank you so much!

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley** William chasing his birth father…that would be interesting…yay! Lol. Thank you!

**Larabaybee **ha-ha thank you.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** it's ok thank you!

**Bluecrush** Really? Awe thank you!

**Butterflygoodbye** it's ok, but thank you for reviewing!

**HauntedWhisper714**English is a sucky subject; my teacher is such a ditz. I mean she talks like a boring person, blagh. Sorry! And hopefully it'll be with you.

**Turner Twins ** it kind of is…but then sad:(

**Bbluemystic1993 **that would be interesting too! And intense, I think haha, thank you!!

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** he is and it's sad, but he'll get over it I think. Ha-ha I did get her name from Grey's. thank you!

**Kikigirl101** Well he is traumatized. I mean what would you do in his shoes? I would so do the same! I think..eh beats me, haha thank you!

**Corbin's My Man** he will I think.

**Swizzlet-Schiz** thank you! He-ha

Chapter 6

William sat at his desk a week later. He bounced his pencil against his notebook as the teacher handed back tests that they took on Monday. He couldn't concentrate. He had been avoiding the team and mostly Catherine. She would ask him if he was ok and he would answer with a 'I'm fine'. He shifted in his seat and looked to his left where Catherine was sitting looking at her perfectly A+ test. "It's not your best William." The teacher said handing him his test. He looked at it and saw it was a big fat F. He groaned and grabbed his books as the bell rang. He expected it to be an F, but now he had to show his parents his third F of the week. Not to mention he had to serve detention today for being rude in first period.

He couldn't help, but let his mom's words slip into his head. He knew he shouldn't have called her a whore and he felt bed, but if she was raped and his father was and maybe still is a rapist then…maybe he could inherit his violence. He opened his locker after twisting his combination on the lock and hearing the click. He put in his books and looked to his right. On his locker door was a picture of the four of them…his family. It was sixth period, not a big period or day after it. He grabbed his backpack and slammed the locker shut. He shoved his hand in his pocket as his other was holding the bad strip on his shoulder.

"William, wait!" he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He kept walking and walked out into the fresh air. Yes William Conner's was ditching school for the first time. What he didn't expect to hear was the door pushing open again and Catherine's gray sneakers running across the path to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around, stopping him. "William, what is your problem? Ok I know you just found out you're adopted, but that's not a reason to ignore your friends or me!" she said yelling at him. He looked into her violet eyes, he knew she was concerned, but it wasn't her problem, it was his. The wind whipped her hair leaving a strand across her forehead. He reached up and brought it back behind her ear. She didn't move her eyes. She stared straight into his and he knew she wouldn't stop.

"Let's go for a walk." He said shoving his hand back into his pocket. She nodded her head and walked in silence waiting for him to begin.

"So are you going to talk, I mean after all I ditched school for you." She said getting a little impatient.

He stopped walking and so did she. "I never told you to follow me."

"William, she failed three tests this week! Got detention, I know what you're going through, trust me."

"Really, so you're going to tell me you're adopted." He said staring at her.

"As strange as it is, yes. My parents died in a car crash on their way home from the hospital with me. I must have been three days old. I made it out fine, they didn't. The next of kin in my medical history was my Aunt, but she didn't want me, so I was put up for adoption and now here I am." She said as they walked into the empty park.

William went over to a bench and leaned over with his elbow on his knees. Catherine placed her bag on the ground and stood watching him. "I talked to my mom the other day…she's married with two kids, she looks maybe seven months pregnant with another one. I met one of them; her name is Izzie, short for Isobel. I don't know about the other one, but she's a girl." He said looking up at her. She had her arms folded and she nodded at him. "I'm a stupid son. I called her a whore after she said she didn't know my father. I accused her of drugs for not keeping me. What kind of person am I? I never judge people by their…by their words. I accused my own mother of drugs and being a whore!" he yelled, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Catherine looked at her friend and sat down next to him. She debated for two seconds on putting a hand on his back and she did. She placed a hand on his back and he cried or what it seemed to be. "Was…was she raped?" she asked. She had to ask because she didn't know why he was crying.

She took her hand away as he leaned into the bench taking in a deep breath. "She uh…her mother was an alcoholic because she told my mom she was the product of rape, but she wasn't she lied to her. Her mother let men rape her and here I am. Gabriella's, my mom, dad had appeared and saved her. She couldn't handle with everything and gave me up to the Connors." He said smirking. Catherine looked at him like he was crazy because he started laughing. She heard a loud clap of thunder and looked up as a light crack in the sky appeared then disappeared. She looked back at William who was still laughing. "Last night I wrote my name, William Montez, but of course it would be William Bolton right now. It's crazy." He said looking at her. Catherine stood up and grabbed her book bag and his. She felt a drop of water on her forehead. She looked at her watch, school was out.

"William come on there's supposed to be a storm today." He looked at her smiling. He held out his hand and she took it. She pulled him up and handed him his book bag. "I can't go home, I yelled at my mother this morning." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers. He could feel her tense up, but when he laid a hand on her shoulder she relaxed.

"You can stay at my house, I'm sure my older brother can give you some cloths." she said as they started walking.

Little drops of rain fell from the sky and claps of thunder roared in the sky and after each clap a crack would appear then disappear. Catherine always liking the rain and patterns watched. "So is your brother adopted?"

"No, my mother only had one egg left and they tried a type of fertileitly drug, but it didn't work. So they saw a small little newborn baby and took her home. They kept her name that her parents gave her. Fun story eh? But I noticed you have pictures of a little sister."

"Well she's a story. I don't know if she was a adopted or what. You like the rain."

"Well yeah, I mean my parents, my real one met in the rain."

"How do you know?"

"The story I told you isn't the full one. My parents now were my real parent's friends. So once they found out what happened they took me in as their own. It's kind of the reason why I don't have a problem talking about my adoption. They tell me stories and one of them is that my parents met in the rain." She said wrapping her arms around her waist as it started to rain heavier.

The rain soon started pouring and they started running towards Catherine's house. Once they got inside William felt nervous. He watched as Catherine kicked off her shoes at the door and he did the same. Their jeans and shirts sticking to their bodies. William didn't know there was going to be a storm, but Catherine knew so he didn't know her side of the story, of not bringing a jacket. "Mom, Dad?" she called out into the house.

"Cathy, come in here, I need some help with this." It was her mother William guessed. Catherine looked at him and smiled, giving her wet hair a little squeeze.

"Mom, this is William. Can he stay here tonight?" she asked as they went into the kitchen.

He looked at the woman who was covered in powder. "Sure, just show him the guest room after dinner. Look at you, you're all wet. What did I tell you, it'll rain today, but no I'll be home before the rain." She mocked her step-daughter.

"Well I love the rain, so excuse me. Hey is Kevin's cloths still here?" she asked taking the plates off the counter and placing them on the table.

"Yeah, oh don't take out an extra one, your father called, he won't be home tonight. He's so excited about the computer game he made, I tell you I married a nerd, but your mother insisted on having us date." She said shaking her head with a smile. "Well, I better go be sure to clean up after yourself and I'll see you in the morning." She said kissing her daughter on the head. She looked at William and bit her lip. William looked at his feet feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I know you now! Oh my, Montez's little boy. Yup, she has a picture of you in her office, such a cute little baby. I think you were two months old and then one when you're eleven. I recognize those eyes anywhere." Catherine's mom said.

William's head immediately hot up. "You know her?"

"Of course I do, I'm her scrub nurse, but because of her leave, well of course you know. Honestly, she is one kid woman. She got girls and boys, and even parents to confess things that no one could ever. I tell you, she was so scared when she got pregnant again. Poor child, well I better go my shift starts in a while." She said waving good-bye and leaving.

"William?" Catherine asked in a small voice.

_My mom kept track of me over the years…I'm an idiot! _"So Cathy is for short?"

She let out a laugh and shook her head yes.

**With the others! **

Annabel and Izzie were peacefully watching Matilda. The girls, Annabel especially watched it so much that they called Annabel Matilda as a nickname. She would always answer to it no matter what. "Ok, thank you, I will Nattily, thank you." Gabriella said hanging up the phone and staring at the paper in front of her.

"What's wrong, you're stressed." Troy whispered into her ear.

"I'm not stressed, I'm tired." She said standing up and going to the sink to get some water.

"Ok, then what's wrong?"

"This, I mean William. I can't believe he's back into my life. He's back and he hasn't visited in a week. You see I knew I shouldn't have told him the truth! It only hurts people. The truth hurts and I wish I never knew the truth." She ranted on and on.

"Gabi, listen you have to stop, the stress isn't good for the baby." he said laying his hands on her shoulders. At his touch she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I'll get the kids into bed, you just…do what you do best, make plans." Gabriella said giving him a kiss.

"Wait, plans for what?" Troy asked as she now stood at the door.

"Well I suppose the roof needs fixing. It would be nice if you actually fixed the bathroom downstairs, oh and the squirrels in the fan. They drive me nuts every morning. They jumped onto the AC and look in at me saying we're off for breakfast see you later. Troy they need to be gone." She complained. The squirrels found the flap into a fan and were now living in it like their own house.

"Ok, ok, I will do that tomorrow, I have off."

"Good you'll get a cookie." She said smirking as she went into the living room and shutting off the movie as the credits came on. She looked at her sleeping daughters and shook them awake. She would carry them up, but there was something preventing her from doing that.

"Come on girls, up to bed." she said as they opened their eyes. She saw Annabel close them. "No, Annabel, butt up now." Gabriella said in a stern voice.

"Ok, but I want my cookie in the morning too." She mumbled as she took Izzie's hand and went upstairs.

"Cookies sound good, with ice cream." Gabriella said walking into the kitchen. She saw Troy talking on the phone and he looked up, "Here she is Beth, I will…you too.": he said handing over the phone to Gabriella.

"Hey Beth." Gabriella said smiling. Beth was her scrub nurse in all her surgeries since she moved here and even before.

"_I met your boy today. He looks just like you." Beth said._

"My boy…wait you saw William?" Gabriella asked, getting Troy's attention.

"_Yeah he's staying at my house tonight, so don't worry if he doesn't come home." _

Gabriella closed her eyes. Nobody knew about him being the product of rape. For everyone who knew he lived with them. "Uh, thank you, is that all?"

"_Actually no. I'm really sorry, but you know Halide Roberts, well she's back here again and she'll only let you examine her." Beth said._

Halide was a twelve year old girl who would come in a couple of times. They suspected abuse, but they never had proof. "I'll be right there. Tell her hold on and don't leave her alone." Gabriella said hanging up.

"Hospital?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded. "Ok, be safe." He said kissing her head. She nodded her head and grabbed her keys and phone and then an umbrella.

**A/N sorry it took so long to update! Well this took me a while to think of, I want to thank everyone who gave me ideas, and I will try and put them into use! The squirrel story is true, there are two squirrels living in my fan. They found a way in and they always stop by the AC actually on top of and look in at me, it's weird. And the Matilda story, my Aunts call me Matilda, it's stuck to me. I use to watch that movie Twenty-four Seven. Well this is the end of a chapter and I need to go do my homework, I woke up and thought it was Saturday, but tomorrow's Monday, boo. **


	7. Chapter 7

Truth

Chapter 7

**Mrs. Hermione J. Wesaley** lol thank you!

**HSM,SingItAllOrNothing** I will!!

**Zanessaandtroyellaforeer** lol thank you!

**Larbaybee** I will!

**Butterflygoodbye** it is and it's too much in one day and in one hour, wow, lol, thank you!

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** agh homework suks, lol. He did yell at her and neither can i.

**-Millie Keane-** yay! I'm glad you can't wait for more.

**Blackangle2011** I will

**Kikigirl101** he lives with the Connor's, but he was talking to Gabriella. Everyone knows about William, at the hospital, but they all think he's Troy's and not orn of a rapist, Gabriella is keeping her past a secret. So everything thinks he lives with her, but he actually lives with the conners.

**Swizzlet-Schiz** thank you.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** hey and thank you!!

**Corbin's my man** I will.

Chapter 7

Gabriella came out of Halide Roberts examine room. She let out a sigh and took out her pen from her lab coat and wobbled towards the reception desk where three nurses were covering their graveyard duty. One of them was Beth, she's Gabriella's scrub nurse, but right now since Gabriella was out she jus helped around whenever. Gabriella placed the clip board on the counter and read over her notes. _Halide Roberts; twelve year old girl, fifth time coming into the hospital for bruises and cuts. Three broken ribs and bruising around the left eye. _

Gabriella sighed and closed the clip board, "Give the girl in examine room three 12grams of morphine." Gabriella said to a nurse who was filing her nails. She girl nodded her head and stood up walking into the examine room. Gabriella walked over to Bath and smiled at her. "Did William, seem I don't know, mad?" Gabriella asked uneasily. She knew she gave him away but he was her son and she wanted to know.

"Not really, he seemed nervous though. Why is he in trouble?" Beth asked leaning on the desk.

Gabriella looked away and shook her head. "No, just he seemed distant after school, I don't know if it was practice or…I don't know, so how does he know you exactly?" Gabriella asked finally looking into Beth's face. She was a good liar and she could hide any signs of her lying which were none. Being an abused child and keeping it a secret for sixteen years was easy and taught you to stick up for your own.

"My daughter Catherine goes to school with him. They seemed…close they were both wet form the rain of course. She never listens but she's a good girl and William, oh I knew he was your son form the moment I saw his eyes. Just like his mother." Beth said smiling at her.

"Thank you, well I better be going, my feet are killing me, keep me updated on her please." Gabriella said smiling back. Beth nodded her head and Gabriella walked out into the pouring rain. It was humid out, but with the rain dripping down her neck it felt like a little cool down. She was so taking a cold shower when she got home.

After Gabriella's cold shower she went to bed, feeling tired. Across town William laid wide awake in the guest bedroom. He turned around in bed for what felt like the hundredth time and he hated that. He let out a sigh just for his door to open. He sat up confused and saw a figure walking into the room and sit on his bed. He could see the outline of Catherine's face, but it looked like she didn't know he was awake. She shut his eyes quickly. "William…" Catherine whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Is it okay… is it okay if I stay here tonight? The thunder and lightening scare me." She said and for the first time William heard the lightening and thunder.

"Sure." He said as she climbed under the blankets and sheets and cuddling up beside him. "Who knew Catherine is a cuddler." He said giving out a small laugh.

"Oh shut up, now you know." She said giving him a smack on the arm as he wrapped it around her.

"I wonder what other things I don't know about you." He said as he placed his chin on top of her head as her head rested on his chest.

"Many things." She whispered. William smiled as he soon heard her even breathing. He closed his eyes, not needing to move on bit, because he was comfortable and he fell asleep.

The next morning 

The alarm clock went off with a beeping sound, but neither Catherine nor William woke up. Catherine's mother Beth rolled her eyes at her daughter and friends laziness. She went upstairs to go wake her daughter up first, but once she opened the door she saw that her bed was empty. Lifting her eye brow up in confusion she went to William's room to see if he knew where she was, but once she opened the door she saw two figures laying down in the bed. She walked into the dark room and smiled as her daughter was cuddled up into William. _It wouldn't be more then a beautiful couple_.

She smiled and walked out of the room calling the school telling them that William and Catherine weren't going to make it. She left a note for them in the counter saying that everything was taken care of and that she would be home shortly. She was working a double shift that day so she was reminding Catherine that she wouldn't be home till tomorrow.

Catherine heard birds chirping outside, but she didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay here. She smelled in coffee, cologne and honey. It was a wonderful smell together, but the only question was, who's was the smell? She opened one eye and saw William staring down at her. She gave out a nervous smile, but soon remembered what she had done last night. _Stupid!_

"Hey." She said.

He reached down and moved a strand of her hair out of her violet eyes. "Hey, to you too."

She gave out a laugh as she stretched her arms and legs and then settling back into William's arms. "What time is it?" she asked.

"NOON." He replied simply.

Catherine shot up in bed "WHAT?! And you didn't wake me?" she yelled, trying to get out of the covers, but William holding her back. "William, I have to go, **we **have to go!" she said.

"I called the school and they said that your mother called and said we were both sick…or something along the words of it." He said finally after her five minutes of heart attack.

"And why didn't you tell me in the first place? I could have had a heart attack you dimwit!" she said to him.

"Hey, don't call people bad names, it hurts their feelings." He said looking sternly at her as she laughed. He smiled, he loved her laugh.

"So what are we going to do, after spending half the day in bed?" she asked him.

"Well I was thinking no where, it's a bit chilly out." He said putting his head into the pillow.

"Egh…but nothing to do…" she said.

"I can think of a lot of things to do." He said laughing and starting to tickle her. She started laughing as he climbed on top of tickling her sides as she squirmed.

"HA-HA, William, stop come on that tickles!" she said between her breaths. Finally he stopped and watched her breath heavily. She laughed as she turned her head, but her giggles stopped as she noticed how close he was to her face. His brown eyes staring in her violet ones, her mind went back to Chemistry glass when they were learning abut recessive and dominant traits. They were paired up that day and it was fun, but awkward for her at the same time.

So if we had a baby what color eyes do you think it'd have?" William asked sticking the top of his pen in his mouth, chewing on it.

_Catherine looking at him weirdly. "Well hopefully it wouldn't have your stupid-ness." She smirked. She looked over at him as he put on his pout face. She laughed she did that and threw an eraser at her. She ducked and stuck out her tongue. _

"_Ok yeah, but I'm serious I mean your violet eyes and my brown ones…I think my eyes because they so totally rock." He said rolling his eyes like a girl. _

"_Oh puh-lease, brown are so…original, it would have violet eyes." She smirked playing along with his game. _

_William opened his mouth to speak, but closed ti as the bell rang defeated. "This isn't over yet."_

"Yeah ok, lover boy." She smirked as they walked out of the class room.

It was a fun class, but now as she looked at his eyes up close she hoped that her children did have his eyes. _ Catherine your sixteen and stop thinking about what you're thinking!_ Her brain yelled at her, told her to stop as she leaned into the kiss. William leaned in closer and they both fell into a kiss, first they stayed like that for a second, but leaned in more for it, wanting to taste each other. She could feel his hand touch her hair as she deepened the kiss more.

They both pulled away even though neither of them didn't want to part. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Their second kiss together. They both pulled apart quickly as they heard the front door open. William climbed off of her and sat down on the bed as she sat down along with him. "You okay?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah, just thinking." He whispered back.

"About?"

"What just happened there." He said with his own eye piercing hers. She just smiled at him as the bedroom door opened.

"Well finally, you two got up, come on I have lunch downstairs for you, I have to go now, my shift is starting in ten minutes, come on get!" Beth said as she opened the curtains in the room. The two teenagers ran downstairs as they heard lunch was involved with the activity. They were hungry and at that, lunch was finished within twenty minutes. They empty their dishes and put them in the dishwasher and walked around the empty house quietly.

"I like you." William suddenly blurted out.

"I like you too." She said smiling.

"No I mean I really, really like you." William said looking at her to find a response in her eyes. She smiled and nodded their head and continued walking in the house. He didn't want to pressure her.

**A/N** Lol, it's updating mania, today. Sorry it wasn't long, but I have an idea, but it's going to take a long way into the story to get it it, so darn! Lol. Plus I have homework:( so that's another reason! Thank you!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Truth

Chapter 7

**Cole-rulez** thank you!

**Hsmfancrazy ** I will and thank you for reviewing!

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley** thank you and yeah I love William and Catherin together too, lol.

**Larabaybee** lmao first comes love…uh-oh there getting married next, hehe.

**Marabear11** lol thank you and I will update

**Kae-thinks-of-u** LOL thank you.

**Corbin's My Man **i will

**HSMangChelseaFCfan** I have a lot planned for them:)

**HSM.SingItAllOrNothing ** lol thank you and thank you on the homework thing.

**-Millie Keane-** Where? I don't see them? Oh wait never mind, I see them lol.

**Blackangel2011** thank you

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** eh yeah homework sucks. Thank you and yes they did. Lol.

**Kiskigirl1421** lol I want that mom too!! My don't, only in my dreams I do. Thank you!!

Chapter 8

"I say its puppy love." Frankie said to his friends as they watched William doze off into the land of love. He had been doing it all week and they were getting annoyed because they didn't know who the girl was. Every time they asked they got, "she's wonderful".

"Oh just give it up he's not going to tell you." Jesse said. Frankie turned around and looked at him.

"Yes he will, I'm his best friend." He scoffed.

"Class calm down at this instant!" Mrs. Clarence yelled. She was going to be the substitute for math because Mrs. Naples had her baby over the weekend. She wasn't due for another five weeks, but that baby boy just wanted to come out. William sat at his desk drawing on piece of loose-leaf. It had been one week since the whole sleeping at Catherine's house. He had made up with his mom and dad, but still eyed Emily. She sure did look like his Aunt Kat. Maybe Em wasn't adopted like was.

He still didn't have the wits to go back to her real mother's house and yet he didn't even tell his own parents that he went and found his birth mother. He wondered how she was doing, but every time her words went through his head he would hit something. Everything seemed to hurt him when he thought about his real mother. But when Catherine came he would forget everything and smile just for her.

William sat down in the theater that wasn't used today during third period. He let his bag drop to the ground as he sat down in one of the chairs. He was tired. Midterms were in a month and he hated Mid-terms. Teachers were giving out review sheets. And he had already finished them and kept them on his desk to study over Christmas break so he would be ready for English, his first Exam. It was the day after New Year's Eve, which sucked.

"I hate school sometimes." He groaned closing his eyes. The door opened and in came Catherine. He knew it was her. Her heels made these special clicks that made him know it was her. She sat down next to him and let out a long sigh.

"Mr. O'Hare gave us a ten page essay due tomorrow. Can you believe it just because some boy in the class forgot his homework." She said looking at her sleeping boyfriend.

"William I know your awake…do you want me to tell you what happened to the kid Rogerson?" she asked

"Of course I do I'm just tired. William said with his eyes closed. Catherine looked around the big room and sighed.

"He nearly killed Caitlyn. He beat her to death in his car and in front of her house! Her sister Cass saw him and ran to tell her father. The cops came and Caitlyn is in rehab. Her mother found a bowl and pot under her bed. Poor girl. Anyway Rogerson is now transferred in jail where he still has homework to do. Though they did find out that his very own father was abusing both him and his mother. So then the cops arrested the father, but Rogerson is still in jail and is seeking therapy." Catherine finished.

"Get away from me you gossip girl." William whined.

Catherine rolled her eyes and got out from her seat and started walking along the aisle. Her clicks were covered up by the carpet under her feet, but as soon as she foot landed on the first step to go up the stairs her heels clicked once again. William heard movement up on the stage, but didn't open his eyes. He still had at least thirty minutes till the bell rang for P.E.

Catherine looked back at William who was now using her purple book bag as a pillow. She smiled and sat down at the piano and took off the cover. She looked at the keys and ran her fingers over them softly. Soon she started playing a tune that William immediately woke up too. The piano version of "Walking on Sun Shine" played and filled the room.

William sat up and looked at the small figure on the piano's bench. "You never told me you played." He yelled down.

Catherine smirked and replied to him, "I think I did."

"Oh…well, wow you play." He said leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes once more.

He never knew why he loves the song, but every time he heard it, he felt his stomach do a flip, like something big was about to happen. It something does. When he was once his first tooth fell out when he fell while dancing to the song. He smirked as he remembered swallowing it and running to his mom yelling 'I swallowed my tooth!'

"Catherine, do you ever feel like you know someone by listening to a song?" he asked her. The music stopped as he looked down at her. She turned around on the bench and placed her shin in her hands.

"Yeah, my mom sang it to me when I was little." She said looked at him. From William's view he could still see the spark in her violet eyes.

Every time the song played an image would appear in his mind and the image was Gabriella. He would curse himself when her picture filled his head. Sure she was his real mother, but she gave him up. He closed his eyes as a different song played, he missed his real mother…

Gabriella sat down on the couch, not caring it moved back a little to the curtains. She looked at the cartoon that was playing on the TV. "What is this?" she asked Annabel.

Five minutes passed and Gabriella waited for an answer. Isobel scoffed and looked at her mother. "It's and animated show called Code Lyoko. Matt across the street got her addicted to it." she said hopping off the couch and going into the sunroom to read one of her summer books.

"That brown haired kid looks cute." Annabel said looking at the screen. Gabriella's eyes widened. Her youngest already liked boys? Just what she needed.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella let out a huff. She scratched her head and wondered how to get up. Usually Troy helped her, but he had work. "The doors opened!" she yelled giving up. It should be Sharpay since they were going to go shopping. It was the cover up plan. She really wanted to get pregnant, but couldn't so they were going to see a doctor. Zeke, didn't know and they were keeping it that way.

"Um hi." Gabriella looked up and saw William standing there. He looked so scared with his hands in his pockets and book bag over his shoulder. Gabriella looked at the clock, his school was over.

She smiled and patted the spot on the couch next to her. He took it and looked at the show that Annabel was watching. "Oh hey I watch that." He said just as Annabel turned around. "You watch it? What's your favorite character and episode? What's your favorite color?" she asked him.

He laughed and gave her all the information. Annabel nodded her head in approval and turned back to the TV. Izzie walked in and looked at him. She remembered him from the party. "I'm Isobel, but you can call my izzie for short. You're William, I heard a lot about you. Mostly from stories my mom tells me before I go to bed." she leaned to his ear on the side which Gabriella wasn't sitting next to him. "Don't be mad at my mom, she loves and I know you love her too." She whispered. She straightened up and looked at her mom.

"I'm going over to Thomas house."

"Izzie, promise me no more pushing him in the mud, please."

"If he doesn't start the whole, boys are better then girls crap again, I won't."

"Isobel…"

"Oh sorry, I was around daddy again." She said smiling innocent at her word.

"Go." She said shaking her head.

"So Izzie knows about me."

"She knows that you're her brother and that she wants to know you." She said pushing her self off the couch and putting put her arms for balance. She walked into the kitchen with William following. He left his book bag on couch and sat down at the table.

"Do you want water, anything?" she asked going to the fridge.

"Um no thanks, I just wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"Ok Gabi, I am so excited for this. I can't wait and you know what…"Sharpay yelled as she came into the house and into the kitchen. "You have a teenage boy in your kitchen." She said looking at him and then back at Gabriella.

Gabriella stood behind the counter and smiled.

**A/N now I know it's short, but bare with me please. I'm so sorry for the long update, but I had my regents and when that was over my friends and I threw a three day sleepover party because school was over and because of the Hannah Montana episode on Sunday night. Then my internet was down for a week and when it was back up I got a case of strep throat which is now healing. I got no bubble gum medicine, I'm allergic to it. :( LOL**

**Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But hey, four stories in one day? Hello! Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Truth

Chapter 9

Sharpay looked at William then at Gabriella. William looked uncomfortable as Sharpay glared at him.

"Hi." William said looking at her.

"Hi…"Sharpay said walking over to Gabriella. "Who the hell is he? And why is he in your kitchen. Are you cheating on Troy? Does he know about this?" Sharpay asked in a whisper.

"Wow, wow Sharpay look at him. He's sixteen, I'm thirty two. Just study his face for while, I know you know his face." Gabriella said. Gabriella walked over next to William and stood behind his chair. Sharpay stood there and bit her lip. After five minutes her eyes lit up and her mouth hung open.

"You mean this is…?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded her head with a bright smile and Sharpay covered her mouth. Gabriella saw tears start to form in her eyes. "Sharpay do not start crying." Gabriella warned her as Sharpay started walking towards them. William stood up and looked over at his mother and then back at Sharpay just in time to see and feel her as she eloped him in a bear hug.

"Awe, your William, you're the William I saw when you were born and then put in that small little thing!" Sharpay cried into his ear. William looked at the little girl that had just entered the kitchen. She was watching them. She gave him an innocent wave and smiled.

Sharpay finally pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm your mom's best friend. You can call me Auntie Sharpay that's what Izzie and A here calls me. Uh, if you need anything I'm here." She said wiping her tears.

"Ok." William said nodding his head.

"Gabriella, Williams in your kitchen!" Sharpay said smiling.

The front door opened and slammed behind the person who came in the house. Two minutes later Isobel walked into the kitchen covered in mud. "That Thomas kid is going down! Mom he pushed me into the mud!" Izzie yelled.

"Well what happened before he pushed you in?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"I bit him…" Izzie said looking at the ground.

"Isobel Sandra Bolton, you did not bite Tom did you?" Gabriella exclaimed at her daughter.

"Mom, he called you cow! He asked me when was my mom going to have that cow! He called my sibling a cow! If he calls it a cow then I fight back!" Izzie said.

"Izzie…ugh go up and shower." Gabriella said wearily.

Isobel did as she was told and Gabriella tuned around and looked at a sitting Sharpay who was talking to Annabel and then William, looking uncomfortable. Gabriella walked over and sat down next to William. "So what did you want to talk about William?" Gabriella asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for last week…" William said looking down at his hands. He called his mom a whore and a slut. "I just I got scared. I mean finding out that you weren't supposed to happen, that's scary." He said looking up into his mom's eyes.

"I know, but Troy I want you to know I always loved you and I won't stop. There's not a minute I don't think of you." She said leaning forward.

"I know I just…you don't think I'll inherit his violence, do you?" he asked. Gabriella looked at her son.

"I don't know." she said truthfully. The kitchen fell silent and there was a noise of the front door opening and then closing.

"We're all here!" Taylor yelled.

"We'll do the shopping thing tomorrow." Sharpay said looking at her best friend. Gabriella nodded her head and prepared herself for everyone reaction to William.

"Ok, there are a lot of people here. There's going to be crying, I think and hugs a lot of hugs." Gabriella said standing up.

Zeke came in holding both Sandra and Nicole. (They were mentioned in chapter 2. there eight months old.) Sharpay stood up and took Nicole from his arms. "How's my little cookie monster?" Sharpay cooed her baby.

"Hey where are Sam and David?" Gabriella asked noticing Taylor and Chad's two sons were gone.

"Oh there at Grandma's house. She hasn't seen them in forever so she took them for the night." Taylor said. After hugging her she turned around and saw William. "Gabi you have a teenager in the kitchen." She stated.

Troy came in with shopping bags in his hands. He looked up and saw William. "William can you help me with these?" Troy asked holding out a hand with the bags he couldn't handle. William not wanting to sit anymore shot up.

"Sure." He said taking some of the bags. He set them on the counter along with Troy.

William looked among the people in the kitchen. Izzie had come down in one of the few sundresses she owns. She went up and stood next to him. "Hey." She said smiling.

"Um, hi."

"So, William…your sixteen huh. How's the driving road?" she asked smiling.

"It's fast." William said shrugging.

"Yup. So do you play any soccer, baseball…" she asked trailing off.

"My younger sister plays soccer."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I have to go. I'll see you around." William said walking over to his mother.

"I have to go." He said to Gabriella.

"Oh ok…I guess I'll see you then." Gabriella said hugging him. She walked him to the door. "I'm having a barbeque tomorrow, do you want to come?" she asked.

William thought about it and nodded his head yes. "Can I bring my family though?"

"Sure, the more the better. It starts at seven, and feel free to bring your swimming gear. The pool will be opened if we don't get rain." She said smiling and then closing the door.

William started walking home with a smile on his face. Everything with his real mom was straightened out, but now his had to straighten things out with his family.

**A/N ok this isn't like the best chapter. I'm stuck on this story and yeah, but I'm still going into it. Um, I'm just trying to figure out where I can actually let William's fear come true, so maybe it'll start in the next chapter. I''m sorry for the long and short chapter. **

**Hopefully you guys will review and if anyone has any ideas I will love to hear them:) thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

Truth

Chapter 9

William's POV

It was weird being in my mom's house and all her friends. Sharpay was all crying, I didn't know why, but she seemed so happy to see me. I smiled as I walked into the house. "Mom?" I yelled into the house. I looked around house and finally found her in the kitchen with Emily.

"Hey, mom I have a question." I asked her as she was reading her book. She marked the page and closed the book.

She smiled at me, "Hey I haven't seen you for awhile, you alright now?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, I just wanted to say sorry about that. It's just hard…" William said sitting down at the table across from her.

"What's hard?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." William said looking at her.

"Oh come on I'm eleven I can know." she said complaining.

"No you can't. Do your homework."

"Fine, then." She said getting up. She went upstairs and I looked at…mom.

"Ok, so my mom, Gabriella Bolton, she's having this family barbeque thing and she invited the whole family, and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." I asked looking at her. I couldn't really tell what she was thinking. Her facial expression was blank.

"You've found your mother?" she asked me.

Uh-oh…I didn't tell her I found my real mom.

"Uh, yeah she lives a couple of minutes away from here." I said folding my hands.

"Oh…I just want to ask one question; why?"

"What do you mean why? She's my **real **mom. You've just been there for me. You raised me, but you're not my mom. Gabriella is my real mom." I said getting up form me chair.

"What I didn't raise you well enough?" my mom said also standing up.

"No, you raised me greatly, but you're not my real mom. Your just here." I said.

"NO you're not allowed to see her. I forbid it." my mom said going over to the fridge and getting food out.

"You can't forbid me to see my real mom." I said. My voice was rising and I could feel my blood boiling.

"Oh yes I can. You live here William. You don't live with Gabriella." She said closing the fridge.

"She's my mom." I answered back to her.

"William go to your bedroom, you're not allowed to talk to her or her family."

"No I'm going to her barbeque and if Em, wants to come she can." I said to her. My head was killing me and my hands curled into fists.

"You're not going."

"Yes I am. I cam from her, not you."

"Yeah, but I raised you!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but you lied to me for sixteen years!" I yelled back.

"I couldn't conceive back then ok?"

"Wait so Emily is really your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Forget it. You won't come then don't come." I said and left the room before she could leave. I went upstairs and walked up to Emily's room. I could hear Hannah Montana on the TV in her room. I opened the door and she was watching the episode she ahs missed on Saturday because of her game. She was lying on her stomach on her floor. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Hey, you want to come watch with me?" she asked. I smiled and sat down next to her. All my anger seemed to disappear as I watched Miley sleep walk. When the show ended Emily sat up and looked at me.

"So what's up, I heard mom and you shouting. Who's this Gabriella?" She asked.

"Em…I'm adopted. Gabriella is my mom. Mom…downstairs doesn't want me to see my real mom, but she invited the family over to a barbeque and I want to know if you want to come, but mom downstairs doesn't want us to go, but I'm asking you if you want to sneak out." I said all in one sentence.

I looked at Emily; it looked like she was going over everything I said in her head.

"So you're not my brother?" she asked. I thought I saw a little tear form in her eye, but she pressed the back of her palms to her eyes.

"Well not biologically, but in our hearts I'm still your big bro." I said hugging her.

"You promise you won't forget about me right?" she asked crying into my shirt.

"Now how can I forget my little sister? Huh? The one who "accidentally" put hair dye in my shampoo. Now I can never forget you." I said smiling. She laughed at the memory and so did I.

"So you in?" I asked.

"Does she have any kids?"

"Yup and one of them is Twelve." I said nodding my head.

"No way, I'm twelve next week!" she said jumping up and down.

"It it's a yes?"

"Duh!" she said and hugged me.

"Good." I said as she sat abck down.

"What do I call her?" she asked me.

"I never really thought of that…you can ask her."

"If I like her can I call her my auntie G?"

"I think she'll be honored." I said smiling.

"Are you moving out?"

"Hey what's with the twenty one questions? I asked laughing

"Just seems so un-real. I mean you not being my real brother…wait does that mean I'm adopted?" she asked her eyes getting wide.

"No, your mom down stairs is really your mom, don't worry."

"What are you going to call my mom downstairs now?"

"Em, I don't know…I keep calling her mom in my mind, but Gabriella is really my mom, you know?"

"No, I don't know." she said quietly.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and I put my head on top of hers.

"Hannah Montana is on again, you want to watch?" she asked me.

"Which episode?" I asked smiling.

"The Florida one."

"Of course I can watch it."

"If you move you have to come over every time there's a new episode." She said to me.

"Of course."

"Oh and we're still on for High school musical two premiere night, right?"

"Well, duh, hot girls are in it." I said smiling.

"Ew! Dumb butt." She said smiling.

I just remembered something.

"Emily wait right there." I said standing up. I ran into my room and grabbed a stack of CDs off my desk and back into Emily's room. I handed her the stack.

"What's this?" she asked me.

"You know hoy your mom hates you having CDs?" I said to her.

"Yeah."

"Well I brought you some CDs as your birthday gift."

"But that isn't till next week."

"I know, but you get two parts." I said smiling.

She looked down at the CDs. "NO WAY!" she squealed. I had gotten her HSM soundtrack and Hannah Montana season one and two. And then I had gotten her Corbin Blue, Ashley Tisdale, Aly and Aj, and Vanessa Hudgens. Plus since Frankie's dad is in the music business he had gotten me the soundtrack of high school musical two.

"Oh my gosh, Will you are the best!" she yelled hugging me.

"Ha-ha. Your welcome." He said as she sat back down.

"Where do I hide them? Mom checks my room everyday."

"Is there one place she doesn't look?" I asked her.

"Nope."

"Well, then you get your own floor board CD collection." I said smiling.

"Like the one in Gilmore Girls?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, like Gilmore girls." I said smiling. We had made it a pack to sit down every Tuesday and watch Gilmore girls, but since it ended we watch the DVDs I have on season. We're waiting for the seventh one to come out so we can have a marathon while her parents are out now.

"Cool, I'll just leave it in yours till I get mine." She said putting them under my bed as we watched Hannah Montana.

She fell asleep after it was over. I picked her up and placed her in bed. I ran out of her room and outside, not talking to **her**. I walked to Catherine's house just in time to see Beth running out the door. She gave me a quick hello and got in her car. Catherine stood at the door and smiled at me.

"You do know tomorrow is Monday. Will we be telling every one we're going out or keep it a secret for now?" she asked closing the door after me.

"Um, tell everyone. I don't want any lies." I said smiling.

"Well, then."

"Hey I have a question, will you come with Emily and I to my mom's barbeque?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Sure are you…adoptive parents coming?"

"No, Emily's mom doesn't want me to see my real mom. I don't know why."

"Well she could be jealous." Catherine said to me.

"Why would she be? She got to watch me walk, first words, my real mom didn't get to see that." I said looking at her.

"Well I'll go with you."

"Good."

"Yup…how was your day?" she asked me.

"I surprise Emily with her HSM soundtrack and Hannah Montana season one and two. And then I had gotten her Corbin Blue, Ashley Tisdale, Aly and Aj and Vanessa Hudgens. Plus since Frankie's dad is in the music business he had gotten me the soundtrack of high school musical two. She was quiet pleased."

"But her birthday isn't till next week." She said.

"I know, Frankie's dad knows how much she loves High school Musical and Aly and Aj, oh and Hannah Montana." I said smiling.

"You didn't." she said sitting up.

"I did." I said smiling.

"William; that must've coast a fortune!"

"No, Frankie's dad is paying it. He's trying to buy Frankie's whatever, but yeah, next week there coming here, but my mom hates singers and all that…I'm going to ask my mom if I can hold it at her place. It has a bigger backyard."

"I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Tell me about your day."

"Um, oh I got the new Harry Potter book. It's great!"

"No way, Argh I'm getting it tomorrow."

"Well it's so good-!" she exclaimed.

"No, no, no don't tell me about." I yelled.

"RON IS GAY!" she yelled laughing.

"Is he?" I asked. I thought she was being serious.

"No you idiot." She said laughing.

We sat and watched TV for a while till we both fell asleep.

**A/N yay seven pages lol. I got the new Harry Potter book. YAY! Lol sorry. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Truth

Chapter 10

William's POV

My "dad" was working late and my "Mother" had this meeting so sneaking out was easy as cake. Catherine and I leaned against my car as we waited for Emily. She had lost her blue flip-flop and I just told her to wear the black one, but no she lost that too.

"No, no, no." I yelled blocking my ear cover.

"Oh come on, why can't I just tell you the ending?" Catherine bugged me.

"Because I have the book and I'm going to read it because then buying it would've made a complete waste of my time." I said looking at her.

"Oh come on, no one at school is interested in Harry Potter and I have NO ONE to talk to about it." she whined.

"Catherine, we can talk about it tomorrow. I'll stay up tonight and read it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Pff, I want to talk now, hopefully someone at this party like Harry Potter." She said crossing her arms. I smiled at her childish ways.

"Jeez remind me not to hang around you." I said rolling my eyes.

"You two are babies." Emily said. I looked down and saw she had her blue flip-flop on.

"So where was it?" I asked as we all got in my car.

"Under my pillow." she mumbled.

"How'd it get there?" Catherine asked her.

"I don't know it just ends up there. Everything I loose ends up there. It's mad." Emily said.

"She refuses to look there too, but not until someone yells at her." I said from my seat and taking a left.

The rest of the car ride was silent as the radio played. Finally we pulled up into the house of my moms. I turned the engine off after parking and looked at Catherine and Emily. "Remember just stay with me until I introduce you to my mom." I said to them. They both nodded their heads and we got outside. The three of us walked to the front door which was answered immediately by Isobel.

"Moms going bonkers because you're late." She said smiling at me.

"Really then I can tell her you kept me at the door." I said back smiling.

"Please." She mumbled. The three of us came into the house.

"Isobel this is my sis, Emily and my girlfriend Catherine." I said pointing them.

"You see, I told you, you two looked good together." Isobel said. She turned to Emily. "How old are you?"

"Twelve you?"

"Same, hey do you play soccer?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Emily smiled the two girls ran off into the house and Catherine and William walked into through the house into the back yard. There weren't many people out here, but there were two screaming babies. I quickly caught my mom with her stomach sticking out in her seven month pregnancy and took Catherine's hand in mine. We dodged the little kids running around in the yard and finally got to her. She was holding a little baby.

"Sharpay, I think she wants to be fed." Gabriella yelled. I looked over at Sharpay who was holding another baby.

"But I fed her two hours ago." Sharpay complained back.

"She's hungry again."

"You know what give her to Zeke, you shouldn't even be standing and holding her." Sharpay ordered her.

"Yup." Gabriella turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, how are you?" my mom asked me.

"I'm good, this is my girlfriend Catherine." I said pointing to Catherine.

"Hey." My mom said. Sharpay came up not holding any baby. she took the now calmed girl form Gabriella.

"Hey." My mom complained.

"No, missy you are supposed to be sitting. Hey William." Sharpay said turning to me.

"Sharpay this is my girlfriend Catherine." Catherine held out her hand to shake as she did with my mom.

Sharpay smiled and shook her hand. "Harry Potter fan?" Sharpay asked.

"YES!" Catherine said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh did you read the seventh book?"

"Oh yeah!!! What pairing fan are you?"

"Hermione and Harry. I'm mad at JK Rowling."

Sharpay looked at me and my mom. "I found a new bet friend." Sharpay said smiling as the two went off arguing about the book.

"So where's you mom and dad?" my mom asked me.

I looked at her. It kind of hurt that she called them my mom and dad. "Um they are at work. But Emily, my sister is here. She ran off with Isobel to play soccer." I said.

"That girl and her soccer. Ok, well you can mingle, oh Annabel can show you everyone. She might be a small child, but she can tell you everyone and their status to us. But these are just friends, no relatives." Gabriella said to me.

"Thanks mom." I said walking off to find Annabel.

Gabriella's POV

I smiled at his retreating back. He called me mom. I walked over to Troy and sat down next to him.

"What has you so happy?" he asked me.

"William just called me mom." I said looking at him. Troy smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Gabriella, where's the sugar?" Ryan asked me.

"It's in the cabinet with the bowels." I said.

"Told you!" Chad said.

I raised an eyebrow wondering why sugar was involved in their conversation. "Gabi is that William? Taylor asked me. She pointed over to where Annabel was pointing to people. William was bending down and talking to her once n' while.

"Yup."

"He's tall." Taylor said looking at him.

Catherine and Sharpay came walking over and sat down. "I love this girl. Where's William? She's a keeper." Sharpay said looking around.

"Shar, shut up. Catherine this is my husband troy. That's Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi. There all married and these are their kids running around some where." I said introducing my son's girlfriend all around.

She gave out a small hi. Kat started crying again from Sharpay's arms. "She cries all the time. I hate when their teething." She said bouncing the eight month old baby on her knee.

"Hey where's Sarah?" I heard Troy ask. Sarah was Kat's older twin.

"With Izzie and Williams's sister Emily." She replied.

"Ok well, you girl talk about girly stuff while we men go and do manly stuff." Chad said standing up.

"Don't go near that grill Chad, you'll burn everything." Taylor said looking at him.

"Fine I'll just watch." Chad said taking a sip of his Coors light. The men left the table to the girls as they went to put food on the grill.

"William seems like a good kid." Kelsi said to me.

"Yeah."

"So Catherine how's school?" I heard Taylor ask her. I just stared as William began to play a game of soccer. Isobel and Emily against him. So far he losing my guess was.

**A/N ok im sorry for leaving it there, but I have to go back and I have to do a million things before leaving tonight. Thank you all who reviewed!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Truth

Chapter 12

William's POV

Catherine, Emily and I were driving back home from the barbeque. It was fantastic. Chad ended up burning the food so we had just ordered pizza instead, but then one pie kind of got thrown on the floor for the dog, Chad's dog in fact. Isobel and Emily got along great. Turns out Izzie's school is only three blocks away from Emily's school. Right now; their in an agreement with Gabriella to let Izzie transfer to Emily's school. Izzie was set to start lake view middle school next year. In the mean time Izzie and Emily would have to deal with just hanging out. They exchanged numbers and emails. "Ok now Emily where did we go?" I asked her as I drove. If "my" parents asked where we went we had to have our story straight.

"Oh my gosh, ok we went to see Hairspray. My favorite line was when Linkin said, Kiss my ass. After wards we went to go get pizza. My jeans were all dirty because I wanted to stop and play some soccer with you guys. There." she said from the back seat. Catherine was looking at her and smiled.

"That was some party, huh." Catherine said to nobody.

"Yeah, you had fun with Sharpay." I said smiling.

"Yes, yes I did. I actually found a Harry Potter buddy. You take too long in reading books." She said looking forward.

"Hey! That's mean. I do not take long." I said defending myself.

"Yeah, you do." Catherine and Emily answered.

"Pff, you guys don't read fast." I said as I pulled into the driveway. Their cars were parked ahead of mine.

"Party time." I said looking at the living room window. The light was fuzzy behind the curtains that were now closed. The three of us got up and walked into the house.

"There you are!" Kati, my mom said running to Emily and hugging her.

"I told you she was with William." My dad, Robert said.

"Are you ok sweetie? Where did you guys go?" Kati asked.

"Mom, I'm fine we went to go see Hairspray. I was bugging Will it bring me. Catherine wanted to see it too so she tagged along." Emily said shrugging.

"Well no note. And your jeans. Emily, there new." Kati exclaimed examining her jeans.

"Yeah, we were having a match of soccer at the field. I won." I said.

"William, you know better." She said looking sternly at me.

"Um, so you are?" Robert said cutting in. we all looked at Catherine and she looked at us back.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Catherine, William's girlfriend." She said stepping forward and reaching out her hand. Y father gladly shook her hand, but Kati just stared at it. I didn't find it weird at all calling Robert my dad. He's a father figure, but Kati on the other hand…I already have a mother and her name is Gabriella

"Nice meeting you, but I would like to have a talk with my son please." Kati said bringing Catherine to the door.

"Oh, no problem I'll you on Monday." Catherine said giving a quick wave to us.

"I'm not your son." It was the first thing that sprung from my lips when the door closed.

"I raised you since you were born. I'm your mother." She said looking at me.

"You may have raised me, but you didn't go through many hours of pain to give birth to me. You didn't carry me for six months." I said remembering how my mother said she went into labor three months early.

"William." She started.

"Ma, give it a rest." Emily said standing up from the couch.

Kati looked at Emily like she had just been slapped ten times. "Watch your tone young lady. Go upstairs to your room." Kati ordered.

I looked over at Robert who was just shaking his head and sitting down in the single couch. They were on the edge of a divorce and Emily and I knew it. We would hear them fighting so many times, but around us they were prefect. I remembering saying when I was little I always wanted a girl like my mother…

"You went to that barbeque, didn't you?" she said breaking my out of my thoughts. I looked up at her and noticed Emily sitting on the stairs behind her. Her face was in between the bars mouthing a sorry to me.

"And what if I was?" I asked her.

"William I told, I don't want you going near her." Kati yelled at me. Oh my gosh! Was she trying to make me hit something?

"SHE"S MY MOTHER!" I yelled. I moved forward and felt my fist loose my blood from holding them into fists. My dad stood up and put an arm around me.

"She gave you up. She was a junkie and a slut. She slept with anyone she wanted too!" …she said…my own adoptive mother called my mom a junkie and slut…I can't believe she just did that. I tried to punch her, but my dad kept me back.

"No let me at her. My mom is not a junkie nor was she ever. She was raped you fucking bitch! You know it because she gave you a full history! You couldn't even get pregnant before Emily." I yelled as my dad led me up the stairs to my room. He sat me on my bed.

"William, look your…Kati's under a lot of stress." My dad said to me.

"How is she under stress? She was fine three weeks or more ago." I said looking at him.

"Well…loosing a son you raised to his real mother is hard. Kati didn't mean what she said about your mother. We knew what phase she was going through. Your mother just…she kept looking back at you when they were driving away. I remember she was a small little girl. Her eyes hid so much…but you look just like her…in a boy form." He said smiling.

I smiled too. "Emily, Catherine and I didn't go to the movies. We went to my mom's barbeque. She invited the family, but mom didn't want us going, but we still went. Dad…my mom is really cool. Her friends are like teenagers. But of course when it comes to their kids their so serious. You have to meet them." I said.

"I'll try one day, just give Kati some time?"

"Is she pregnant?" I asked suddenly. "I mean the mood swings are just there."

"No, son its called menopause…greatest years of her life." He said standing up and walking out of my room.

I laid down in my bed and looked at the ceiling. My temper was really bad back there…what if I have my dads genes?

**A/N okay I know its short, but this story just lost me. I don't know. id anyone has any ideas, I'll be sooo thankful. I mean I know where its going, but eh…I'm not sure. **

**But anyway who saw HSM2????? I liked it, but you know I like the first one better:) lol. **


	13. Chapter 13

Truth

Chapter 13

William's POV

It's been a week since the whole fight and I spent my afternoons at my mothers house. I helped with the baby's nursery as she sat in the rocking chair asking if I needed help. I shook my head no and I even watched a football game with Troy. He was great and even gave me a few tips on playing basketball that I could use in some games with my friends. I must've gotten in ten fights with Kati since last week and they weren't goods at all. I broke my well in my room. She just sent me over the edge and I punched my wall.

Catherine said I was just over reacting sometimes, but only if she heard what Kati said. I mean, I don't even think its menopause. I asked my health teacher, she said that women shouldn't be having as many mood swings as my mother, but oh boy does Kati have them. I think she's just jealous of the fact that I found my real mother and I was spending time with her more than her…did that make sense, but anyways. Emily and Izzie have been calling each other none stop, keeping up on the soccer world. They actually found a hottie on the boy's soccer team and have been gushing over him. Mom looked like she was due any second and Troy had been trying to get all his work done so he could have two weeks off once the baby was born.

I was at my moms and we were just sitting in the sun room eating lunch. It was Saturday and Catherine was gone tot eh movies with a girl in our French class. "Mom, would it be ok if…I moved here?" I asked. I finally asked.

I never even told my mom what Kati had been saying about her, but she did question what happened to my hand since my knuckles were bruising from the wall. She asked what made me hit my wall, but I told her I had just got a stupid F on a test. I showed her all my report cards and tests and quizzes. She started to make flash cards for me when I had a test the next day and would quiz me while I painted the wall.

"Huh? Why what's wrong at home?" she asked. She had gotten over the fact that I called her mom. But Kati on the other hand flinched when ever I called her Kati.

"Um, its just Kati is bothering me too much. She nags when ever I spend time here." I said looking down at my hands.

"Is she…jealous? I mean honey if she feels that I'm trying to steal you away maybe I should talk to her." my mom started.

"No, don't please. She's just…I don't want to live with her anymore. I mean you're my real mom and I want to live with you." I said straight out.

"William…will your parents be ok with this?" Gabriella asked I looked up at her and she looked so unsure.

"I don't care anymore, I just...she called Catherine an unworthy slut. When I was only holding her hand." I said. It was true. Yesterday Catherine gave me a kiss on the lips and let go of my hand and went home. Kati after yelled at how my girlfriend acted like a slut who just wanted to get fucked. I ignored her as much as I could. Emily happily helped me calm down by making me watch High school Musical two.

"Wow, is Catherine ok?" my mom asked

"No, she doesn't know. Kati at least waited till she left. Next time I think she won't wait till Cat leaves." I explained.

"Well, I don't see why not." She said shrugging.

"Really?" my day was just lightening up.

"Yeah, I mean we have three extra bedrooms here. I usually I want to fill as playrooms, but hey you can have one, oh and I can make on into Emily's. I mean when she wants to stay over we don't have to get the blow p bed. Oh this is going to be so much fun. I can decorate and have something to do." My mother went on. "You have to give me artists' she likes and CDs she doesn't have, but want. Does she like painting?"

"Yes, she likes painting, but mom you don't really have to do this." I said laughing a little. Emily would love the fact that she could stay here when ever she wanted.

"Pff, you make me back out of this your dead. I'll make two sets of keys for you two." She said sipping on her coffee.

"Ok, I won't go near your plans."

"William, sorry, but I have an appointment in thirty minutes, so would you mind leaving?" she asked.

"Sure, just if you need any help, call me." I said walking out of the sunroom door and towards my car.

I was actually moving out of Kati's house! I'm excited.

I parked the car next to Kati's and got out. "I'm home!" I yelled into the house. In the matter of me setting my sneakers down by the door Kati was in front of me.

"Were you at her house again? William your family is here." She yelled into my face.

"Kati," she flinched, "My mom is about to have a baby and I was helping her get the nursery done before it arrives." I answered back as I started my journey up the stairs.

"William, you're my son!" she yelled at my retreating back. I just closed my eyes as Emily grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her room.

"Did you tell her?!" Emily asked me once the door was closed and locked.

"I asked her. She said yes and she's even making a bedroom for you." I said opening my eyes and falling onto her bed.

"My own room?" she asked in shock.

"Yes and a set of keys to the house." I answered back.

"NO WAY! But I'm not even related to her…am I?" she asked.

I sat back up and shrugged. "Beats me, but she wants a list, of favorite colors, shows, movies, sizes in cloths and shoes, music and etc." I said standing up.

"Oh my gosh, so I can visit any time. I get to visit you!" Emily jumped up and down.

"Yeah, well I have a test on Monday so I better study. If Kati asks where I am tell her go to hell." I said opening the door where Kati was standing. "I actually think I am in hell…" I trailed off. I heard Emily stiff back a laugh, but he didn't succeed.

"You're moving? You can't leave this house till your eighteen." She said calmly.

"I'm seventeen, I think I'm old enough to make my own choices." I said folding my arms under my chest.

"You can't move in with her. I can sue her." I looked into her eyes.

"For what?"

"Kidnapping my child."

"I'm not even your child. If she took Emily then yes she's kidnapping, but she's not. It's my choice and I'm moving in with my mother." I said.

"William, I am your mother, Gabriella was a sick girl. She lied to the police. Her mother never beat her." Kati said in a stern voice.

"You couldn't get pregnant at the time. She gave you me because she didn't want to se my father's face in me." I said.

"Wait…why didn't she want to see your dads face?" Emily questioned both of us. She never got the full story. Kati and dad were still trying to keep all the bad things away from Emily. Of course when she wanted to know about sex I told her because finding out from your friends isn't so fun, trust me.

"My dad raped my mom and here I am." I answered simply staring at Kati.

"No, there is no such thing as rape Emily." Kati argued back.

"Oh for Pete's sake, she's twelve. She knows about sex rapes and French kissing!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"William go to your room." she ordered me.

"I will, happily." I yelled and stormed off into my room. I hear her let out a small yell and run back downstairs. I locked my door so Emily wouldn't storm in, but I heard her knock twice and then wait and then leave.

One day I was really going to punch Kati in the face.

**A/N ok I know short and rushed I'm sorry! But still I'm like way behind school homework and school hasn't even started!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Readers of Truth,

IM REALLY Sorry, I just don't know what to do with this story anymore, I mean I had this planned our, but now it seems….like a damn soap opera and I hate those. It's like ALL my children. But if anyone has any ideas, I'll be very welcomed:) ok now I have to update other stories, but im not giving up on this story, I'm just searching on what to do.

SVU101

don't BE Mad, BE ……GLAD?


	15. Chapter 15

Dear readers for this story.

Ok so I know half of you want to kill me because I haven't updated in a Long time. Please forgive it's just school and my activities. I'm in my school newspaper so I'm trying to juggle that and trying to study enough to keep my grades up in the 90s. hopefully they stay there. But um, I will update ALL of these stories, just at the moment you all need to trust me if I type the chapters now they sound confusing and rushed. SO I hope you all are still with me on this story. I WILL update, I promise you all

SVU101

That's my excuse and plus I got a dog And I'm working now so yeha, I'm sorry aagain


	16. Chapter 16

WOW, I am SO SORRY to tell you all the truth, I forgot about fanfiction. I didn't to my computer for what now a month? Um, wow my updates…agh. Well mostly I noticed the stories because I got reviews, threatening me ha-ha. But yes I will update BEFORE chirstmas, I promise you all an update!! I really do, just school took over my life and now my aunt and cousins are out now so yeah it will take time for me to write these chaptersok well I better go get started before people kill me lol. Bye!:)


	17. Chapter 17

Truth

Chapter 14

William's POV

I laid in my bed taking in the room. Last night was my first night staying at my moms. It was fun. Katie nearly ripped my arm yesterday when I was leaving the house. She kept yelling at me., I gave Emily a hug and my step-dad too. I didn't bother hugging Kati. She locked herself in the bathroom crying. My step-dad didn't mind at all that I was leaving he was even coming over for dinner next week. I could hear pans and pots moving downstairs and looked at my clock. It was ten in the morning. I pushed the sheets off of me and grabbed a shirt and jeans and headed into my bathroom to shower.

I walked down stairs and looked around. Izzie and Annabel were in the living room watching cartoons. I smiled at them and walked into the kitchen where I saw my mom looking at a cook book. I sighed. It has been a month since the picnic and mom was now at least eight in half months pregnant. "Mom you shouldn't be doing this." I said walking over and looking at the picture of food.

"Well then who's going to cook? Or at least this. I just can't believe its taking a day to make. I can't believe it." She muttered under her breath. I let out a small laugh.

"Why are you cooking such a big dinner? It's just going to be the five of us." I said getting the carton of milk out of the fridge.

"My step-mom and dad and my step-siblings and theirs kids." She said getting a glass for me.

"So I do have grand-parents." I said smiling as I got some bread out of one of the cabinets.

"Yes you do. Now I'm going to run out to the market. If you need anything tell me now." She said looking at me. I was just about to tell her I would go for her she stopped me. "No, you're not stopping me. I've been on bed rest for three weeks because of Troy. Now this is the first time he has had work for a while. So this is my first time for three weeks to get off of my feet. So do you want anything?" she asked me.

"Um, nope, but if you could just…" I said trailing off.

"Pick up the paper. I know." Mom said walking off into the kitchen.

"Ok, Izzie has soccer practice in an hour, so please just drop her off. I think Emily said she was coming over in a half in hour for Izzie too. Oh and Annabel is going to Sharpay's house for a play date. Uh yeah. Ok, that's it. Troy calls tell him I'm asleep." She said opening the door.

"Oh hey Catherine." My mom said wobbling off to her cup.

Catherine looked back at my mom who was now driving away. "She's in a hurry." She let out a giggle.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my grand-parents tomorrow so she's cooking a big dinner." I said and gave her a kiss.

"CAT!" I looked around as Annabel jumped into Catherine's arms.

I smiled. I could see Catherine in ten years holding a baby. The three of us walked into the living to join Izzie.

Gabriella's POV

I walked down the health aisle. I wouldn't need any pads for another month or so. I got a box of toothpaste and threw it into the cart. I needed vegetables. I went onto the next aisle. There was a tall man with brown hair. Some hairs were gray, but he looked decent. I went next to him to get some tomatoes. I went to get one more, but my hand collided with his. I looked up at him. "Sorry." I said smiling, but my smile soon faded off.

"I remember you." He said smiling at me.

"Oh, really I don't think so." I said going to turn around.

"No I have. You're the one with the alcoholic mother. She brought me home for you.

_Flashback_

_Once my head hit the pillow that's when I realized that I was tired._

"_Get up." I heard my mothers' slurry voice yell at me. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on my nightstand. Four o'clock. I turned back to her._

"_What?" I asked sitting up in my bed._

"_Someone wants to meet you." She said walking out of the room. Confused and thinking she was just plain drunk I laid back down in my bed, trying to get comfortable. That's when I heard a movement in my room. I sat up again in my bed and saw a man walking…well stumbling towards my bed._

"_Your…your mother said you were very good in bed." He said touching my cheek. I looked at my door frame and saw my mother holding a glass of wine._

"_What is this." I asked smacking the man's hand away form my face. But then he smacked me and pinned me to my bed._

"_Let me the hell go!" I yelled trying to fight him off of me._

"_No, darling, your going to live what I lived." My mother said to me. I looked at her. She smiled and walked away laughing._

"_MOTHER!" I yelled, but soon the man's lips were on mine and I couldn't get them off. Who knew a drunk man could be so strong, but so drunk at the same time. Once his hands touched my flannel bottoms I froze. I immediately stopped fighting. I don't know why, but it felt like my body just stopped working…_

_End of Flashback_

I closed my eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know you." I said walking away.

I paid for the food and left. I never thought I'd meet or see him again. But I did. William looked exactly like him. Right down to the height and smile. I placed a hand on my stomach and closed the trunk door. I never even thought of my teenage years. The only good thing that came out of it were William and my friends and Troy.

I got in the car and started to drive home. He lived in her town. He could live anywhere! She had to deal with it…some how.

William's POV

Catherine and I were in my car driving to the market. My mom had been gone at least three hours. Emily and Izzie were back at the house with Taylor. "Troy she's probably just trying to find the right food for her parents." Catherine said to me.

"Yeah I know, but she's eight months pregnant. What if she goes into labor?" I said parking the car and getting out with Catherine.

"Ok I'll go check the health and girl aisles while you check the food aisles." Catherine said as we split up.

I walked up into the vegetable aisle and bumped into a man. "Sorry." I mumbled, but was stopped.

"Hey, now this is weird, but you look exactly like me." The man said holding a necklace.

I looked at the guy. We did look alike, but hello there are other guys looking the same! "Yeah ok." I said. I looked at the necklace. It had Gabriella on it.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" I asked him.

The man smiled. "Just an old friend."

"Well that's my moms. Can I have it back please?"

"Oh sure. Hey how old are you?" he asked.

"Uh, sixteen why?" I asked him.

"Wow…never thought I'd have a son." He said smirking to himself.

"What?"

"Your mother and I whored around when she was sixteen. Wow. I remember her screams for me to stop." He said trailing off.

No…but, he looks like me. Same height. He's a little chubbier. He's my father!

**A/N Ok so I finally did the update:) now I can't go around and reply to everyone's reviews! And I'm so sorry, but this is my only time I can go on. Agh, my cousins left then my computer crashed and we go on. SO I'm sorry. **

**SO I want to thank everyone who waited for this and who reviewed the last chapters. I'm so sorry I can't review. BUT one reviewer, I think it was chapter 15…she/he left a LONG review. Well she gave me an idea to bring Gabs parents back in and the dad of William so I hope you all like it and I would want to thank the reviwers sorry I forgot your penname:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

Ok so here we go. This is going to be very painful to say, but I am deleting this story I just don' like it and I was seeing something in my mind completely different! Ok so im re-doing this story. Yes I know im already doing Loosing it, but I want to re-do this story because I can know it can be better. SO the new story will be reposted soon I hope.

I hope you all will read it and im really sorry if you all don't want to read it.

But before I repost the story I just wanted to know by the number of reviews would like to read the new version of this before writing the chanpters…

Lisa


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

Ok I have a pretty good reason for not updating. One is my dad wanted the computer to be faster when I already thought it was fine, but no he wanted it faster. So my uncle the computer guy in the family wipe the computer did the little fast thingys, but he never finished it because he did it last minute when his plane was that day. SO no computer and then my dad went away with my brothers for camp for a week. No computer. It finally takes him a week to finish it which is today. But it's going to take awhile for me to get everything back and running and trying to get everything done.

And then there was drama with my friends and I…there always has to be drama huh? I'm tired and very sorry I'll try and get everything back up and running so I can update, but then again im now babysitting and my friend and I are trying to throw a surprised Gilmore girls party before school starts and I haven't even read any of my four books…fun…I'm not ready fro school…

Anyone read Breakign Dawn?!

Lisa

Night


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Readers,

I know what you're saying she updated! Og crap its just one of those stupid author's note saying their sorry. And I am sorry. This school year is not going as planned. I went to the eye doctor turns out I have a swelling on my eyes or something and if its still there in four weeks im most likely going to have a head scan and crap and my dog has cancer so that's not fun and its junior year and Shakespeare has taken over my life, literally. My sister says I have been mumbling Macbeth in my sleep.

That and I have been planning my life around homework teaching working and trying to squeeze my friends. In. now I have three stories I need to work on. What a Drag, Loosing it, and Truth which I am re-writing. Now you guys have to have just a little patience with me since my life is busy and i'm pretty sure everyone's is too.

Ok im going to get typing to which I hope will be good "comeback" chapters

Did anyone hear Britney's new CD? LOVE IT

Anyone see twilight? I did four times and I LOVE it lmao

Anyone see HSM3? It was so good my four friends (one hated it and the other was complaining Zac was too gay) well my friend and I were crying and were hugging each other like we don't want to finish high school

Lisa


End file.
